Talk:Alchemist/Guides
Easy Levelling I find this guide will be far too hard, and time consuming for low level players. I found it to be FAR cheaper, and much faster to level MY way. The player needs to acquire as much magical cure, and water as possible. Water will cost 1 kama at the pub in astrub, or it can be obtained from killing crabs, or simply using the wells around town. Magical Cure can be obtained from fighting low level mobs (I think Larva drop it) or buying it at the resources sellrooms (Check under the tab "Powder") for a very reasonable price, take 200 magical cure, and 200 water. Set the quantity bar to 200, un-check the green chat for slower computers, then click create. This recipe will make Baker's yeast. Not very expensive, but if you have a baker, or you know one, then go ahead and give it to them. after 200 mass craftings, you will be level 10. Easy. (you can repeat this until you acheive level 30) :True but remember that most of the guides are do pre updates i will add your sugestion later, as is true it can be add to the speed one as it does not work with money requirements. --Cizagna (Talk) 21:45, 4 April 2007 (UTC) Yeah, well the premise of "easy" levelling in this game is a LIE. There is no way by purely playing the game without the use of macros, patches, & third-party "KAMAS"-selling sites to accelerate the gameplay. Everything this game stands for is patience, a lot of time, and well-prepared strategy. Now, I'm not saying to not to try and help people out. But, there's a really big difference between "easy" and "going to consume at least 8-10 hours of your day" . To anyone who reads this: SORRY, THERE'S NO SHORTCUTS FOR DOFUS WHEN YOU ARE JUST STARTING OUT!!! (unless of course you are so pathetic as to use cheating programs or third-party sites for kamas.) Anyone who says otherwise is either of questionable character or doesn't know what they are talking about. - FriskyDingo :You can level much faster if you know what you are doing. Yes, there are no shortcuts, but if you concentrate on it, you can level more efficiently=faster. AdventuresOfASquirrel☀☉ 07:49, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Well,I think Guild Paddock Potion and Guild House Potion are great to lvl fast too,specialy if you have lots of blop resources. But you can just buy them,since they are cheap,and the potions will make profit,specially the Guild Paddock Potion. --Evilx (talk) 13:48, January 29, 2010 (UTC) 80-100? i just wanted to add, for those between his range, may it not be a better idea to work on unikron blood instead of fairy!? Depending on what your priorities are, i know,but i just wanted to spell it out, get people thinking, you know. basically; -unikorn takes a little longer for resources, but = more kamas for sale -fairy is quicker, but = less kamas for sale your choice! o and does anyone know which is actually more experience per item for creation? --Lopt88 (talk) 08:51, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :They both give the same amount of XP. You should also remember that server prices vary, so what you say won't always hold true. Other than that it looks like a possible option. Galrauch (talk) 09:10, 10 May 2009 (UTC)